Firm til' the end
by 0FairyTail0
Summary: The world has changed. People like her cannot survive in this world. But nothing, NOTHING will ever change her from being who she is now.


"Frisk, don't -"

"No, Sans. I am not leaving you here."

"Just - oh my gosh, Frisk. Just get outta here."

"I told you, nothing's gonna make me leave. I'm breaking you out, and that's final."

He sighed. "Frisk," She didn't listen. " _Frisk."_

Her head shot upwards, meeting his eyes. "Don't worry about me. Besides, I'm gonna meet you up there, aren't I?" His finger pointed to the ceiling, still grinning.

Tears formed around the edges of her beautiful hazel orbs. "No! I refuse to let you go now! Not yet...it's too early for you to leave..." She trailed off, grabbing ahold of his shoulders and grasping a handful of tattered cloth in desperation. _"Please,_ Sans. Don't go yet. I can't live without you. Not after everything we've been through." Water dripped on the ragged shorts, barely covering his femur.

He solemnly glanced at the human, before embracing her into a tight hug. The chains around his wrist clanked dully, echoing in the cellar. He felt her arms wrapping around his boney figure, sobbing quietly. This may be the last they make any physical contact with each other, anyways. His eyelids flew open the moment he heard lighr tapping and vibration -

 _Footsteps._

He shoved her backwards, snapping her out of her reverie. "Get out of here, now!" She initially made a movement to protest, but fell silent upon seeing his stern expression. She reluctantly obliged. Wiping her tears briskly, she gave a last, strained smile to the skeleton.

"See you, Sans." And with that, she was gone before the guards banged open the door to the basement. He breathed out a sigh of relief after witnessing the young woman successfully escaping this dreaded place. He did not recalcitrate at the soldiers' harsh tug on the chains, nor did he grimace at the painful jab to his skull.

Walking to the court wasn't too bad. Apart from the bystanders throwing objects at him wherever he went. Or nastly snarls from the guards. Okay, maybe it was. But it wasn't impossible to handle, after all he'd been through. Whipping, beating, electrocution...this was nothing. Not even death stopped him; then what would?

Then he arrived at the court. This particular room was way too intimate to the skeleton. He'd been here one too many times. And oh, the familiar faces of the bystanders and the jury, whom he'd heard the word 'guilty' from more than he could remember.

He already knew the outcome of his case. It was fairly obvious, considering how very few people ever managed to muster up the confidence to stand up for his kind. And by kind, he didn't mean monsters. He meant his fellow Christians that were still on the run from all types of different enemies, both humans and monsters.

He was not startled or surprised when the jury declared him guilty and sentenced him to death by hacking his head off. In public. The society had changed since monsterkind was freed, and public execution was now common. It first started off as a punishment for mass murder, but it slowly developed into a method of forcing the Christians to abandon their religion. Only very few Christians were still surviving, and the rest were either imprisoned, dead, or left the religion. He closed his eye sockets.

He reopened them. In front was no longer a nice, cozy courtroom. It was a crowd of citizens, watching his public execution. The rusty chain around his wrist and ankles were no longer there. It felt strange, he decided. It was going to be hard getting used to living without the heavy metal. Oh wait. He's going to die. But he's still going to be up in heaven, after all this is over. That thought alone made his heart rise.

The pinpricks in his eyes scanned the overflowing crowd of people. His eyes caught a very familiar figure, with a brown hoodie covering the top section of her face. He wondered if she was crying.

"Any last words?" The executioner was a kind one, ironically. They had met once, before all this mess happened. He, too, was once a devoted Christian. Although, he was constrained to kill his former allies with his own hands. The skeleton smiled, genuinely.

"'Course. Can you dust me after I say 'Amen'? Just a small favor from a friend, to a man, nothing too de _man_ ding." Joking til' the end. The executioner chuckled grimly. "Sure. Just don't take too long."

He nodded. He cleared his throat once, twice, checked whether his vocal cords were still working, and opened his mouth to speak. "God says, 'Come back to me, and really mean it! Come fasting and weeping, sorry for your sins! Change your lives, not just your clothes. Come back to God, your God. And here's why : God is kind and merciful. He takes a deep breath, puts up with a lot. This most patient God, extravagant in love, always ready to cancel catastrophe!" It's not too late! Turn back before the Judgement Day, before it's too late! Amen!"

 _Slice._

Everything was in slow motion. The sword in the executioner's hands, trembling slightly, snapped his neck in half, chipping away the edges of the other bones. His eyes instantly trailed to her's, grinning one last time. She grinned back.

His life flashed before his very eyes, up until this very day, where he was dusted, and returned to the place he belong. He mumbled something, and faded to nothing but grey dust.

His last prayer remained unheard, to no one except the one in the heavens.

* * *

 **So this is the prologue done. The chapters onwards are going to be the tale about Frisk, Sans, and the life they've been through up until this point.**

 **In case you didn't notice yet : this is a Christian fic. So no rants about that. This is my religion, and no one is going to insult it in front of me because of a reason that has been repeated so many times that I'm just tired of hearing it.**

 **I have no clue when the next chapter is going to come out; the pattern is probably gonna be erratic.**

 **Now that's outta the way, stay tuned for the next part.**

 **Zen out.**


End file.
